1. Field of Invention
This invention is related to towable water sports vehicles, specifically to a flexible, unsinkable, non-inflatable, single or multiple passenger vehicle.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Motor boat towable water sports vehicles generally fall into one of four categories.
A. Towable Rigid/inflatable (inflatable sailboard) PA0 B. Towable Rigid/non-inflatable (water ski, knee board) PA0 C. Towable Flexible/inflatable (inner tube, life raft) PA0 D. Towable Flexible/non-inflatable (no prior art) PA0 U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,915,047, C. P. Lord, Apr. 10, 1990 5,474,481, J. W. Ramsey, Dec. 12, 1995 PA0 U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,122,085 C. L. Heath, Jun. 16, 1992 5,057,044 K. L. Moore, Oct. 15, 1991 5,080,620 S. S. Reden Jan. 14, 1992 PA0 U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,619,620 M. R. Felter, Oct. 28, 1989 5,006,087 L. L. Petersen, Apr. 9, 1991 5,279,510 A. P, Ramsey, Jan. 18, 1994 5,360,360 L. L. Petersen, Nov. 1, 1994 5,383,804 J. E. Mitch, K. E. Mitch, Jan. 24, 1995 5,503,099 L. L. Petersen, Apr. 2, 1996.
As indicated by the following prior art structures, none of the following water sports apparatus can be put into the flexible/non inflatable category (D). The following is a breakdown of the four categories and patents that have been issued to each, respectively.
A. Towable Rigid/inflatable
This category would pertain to devices that are generally meant to be broken down and deflated for purposes of transportation and storage. Prior art examples would be,
B. Towable Rigid/non-inflatable
This category would pertain to commercially available devices such as the Air-Chair, knee-board and water skis. These are generally wood or plastic and may have an inner core. These are generally meant for only one rider. Prior art examples would be,
C. Towable Flexible/inflatable
This category would pertain to inner tubes, torpedo style devices, chariots, etc. These products all have one or more inflatable internal cavities that are inflated with air to hold their shape and to provide buoyancy. Although these devices are flexible, there flexibility is rather limited due to the nature of the inflated chamber. Also these devices are generally not meant to flex while being used. Prior art examples would be,
D. Towable Flexible/non-inflatable
This category has no known prior art.
All prior art devices exhibit only a minor degree of flexibility.
All prior art devices intended to exhibit some flexibility, require inflation and exhibit its disadvantages such as punctures, etc.
All prior art devices can be difficult to board in deep water.
Objects and Advantages
Accordingly, besides the objects and advantages of the flexible water sled described in my above patent, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) To provide water sled with a totally flexible base which allows the apparatus to flex laterally and longitudinally. PA1 (b) To provide a durable, unsinkable water sled. PA1 (c) To provide a water sled which requires no inflation to be ready for use, maintain its shape or provide buoyancy. PA1 (d) To provide a water sled that is easily boarded in deep water due to the fact that the water line is practically level with the water. PA1 (e) To provide an water sled which can easily accommodate from one to four or more riders. PA1 (f) To provide a water sled which can provide a physically challenging ride while being towed behind a boat of only moderate horsepower.
Still other objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.